It all started with pizza and then slender
by KohtaKiller
Summary: Terrible title I know.. This is a story of a normal girl who has a YouTube and meets a big YouTuber. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As I walked into The Pizzaria,a weird name I know!, I walked up a ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza and when I turned around to get my drink I bumped into someone 'Oh no! Great!' I thought..I was a shy person so talking not my forte "I am so sorry!" I said ducking my head and busying myself with cleaning the mess up,and then he had to help me! I was perfectly fine! "Oh naw I'm sorry!" He said helping me. Finally some workers helped and picked the rest up, I stood up and reached into my hoodie pocket and gave him a twenty dollar bill "I'm really sorry!" And I looked up finally and saw he had literally striking blue eyes, I had to look away! "Uhh bye!" I said turning around and running out, I heard him say wait but I just kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

I got inside my apartment and locked the door the hung up my hoodie in my room then I opened my laptop, witch is my favorite color's black and electric green plaid just the way I like it, and went on to YouTube then closed the window but left it still open went onto my recording thing and turned on my web cam and started recording. "Hey crazy creatures! Kohta here! And are you ready to be scared? Cause your gonna be!" I opened up the slender file and started the game. " so creatures we are gonna play slender! But in this one is a multiplayer! So I'm gonna use a face cam mode and see some of the other people using it to! Ready? Lets go!" As the game started I was surrounded by people"wow word got out I was playing WOO! Nah it's just some people knowing about this game!" I joked around,then I started finding the papers and I saw one and collected it. "One paper crazies! Oh and before you try to play this I'm gonna say that this game has THREE SLENDERS! Slender woman and slender man and troll slender! Troll slender has troll face on his..head?" I said as i collected a other paper "two! sweet! So what happened today is I went to a pizza place and when I bought my pizza I turned around to get my drink a guy and me bumped together and we dropped our stuff by accident..so first thing in my head is 'great I have to talk to some one' and then I start cleaning it up..." I falter as I see the three slender men start chasing me and a other player so we start running and I click on them and they have a face cam and microphone to so I click them again and open the face cam and micro phone waiting for them to allow and invite them to do the same and then I turn around and start swearing in the first two languages that I know and come to mind. "FUCKING-JAVLA HAN-HELL-NIEN- FÖRSVINN-HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I started swearing in Swedish then mixing back to English..poor person allowed me when I started and I allowed them and they heard me "S-s-sorry!" "Oh hey again!" They said un-fazed "what do you mean again?" I said looking at them,it was the pizza guy! "H-hi pizza guy...really sorry I just I nearly sh-craped my pants since I was grabbed by the slenders.." I blushed "no it's ok I do that all the time..I'm actually from Sweden but I just moved to New York after me and my ex..broke up.." He said sadly "wow..I moved from Georgia after I caught my stinkin ex with some girl... Do you want me to blur your face and cut out this part for my YouTube vid? Since I'm gonna post this.." I said changing the subject a little "No need! I'm a YouTuber to! My names PEEEWWWDIIIIEEEEPIEEE!" He said laughing I laughed to. "I'm so gonna check your channel out! And I'm KOHTA! The leader of the crazy creatures army!" I said sitting tall "my channel is KohtaKitty..when I was eight I made it and the name used to be BLANK#8 it was when I first started posting vids when I was eleven tho..enough of me how is your channel?" "Well I have the bro army! Brofist?" He put his hand to the screen in a fist "ahh so that is were the bro fist came from!" I brofisted him


	3. Chapter 3

He gave me his number! And we finished the game after being caught so I told him I would pop slendy up when he said his phone number and add static so no one heard it, he said it was a great idea! I asked him how old he was because being nineteen I didn't need someone being all pedophile mode and he said he was twenty four so I said cool and said my age and he smiled a little "so talk to you later guuurl?" He said and I replied "ya bet ya huuun!" And then he said "remember it's not gay it called being FAB! Later!" "Bye!" And we finished the game and I told the crazy creatures "So you better check out his channel! He seems hilarious and if you don't think so you must be deaf! LATEH BIATCHES! I shall leave with a brofist for you bros and crazy creatures! All bro-related things to pewdiepie! Brofist!" And I fist bumped the screen and ended the vid with some animals going bonkers and usual


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 pewds POV  
I started the game and started recording "ha-ha-ha-how's it goin bros! My name is PEEEEEEWWWWWDDDDDIIIIIEEEEEPIEEEE! And were playing slender! But this game is multi player so guess what! We might be playing with some bros! Or some weird creepy people! Now let's start!" I hit start and immediately I'm in front if three slender men "HOLY SHIT THREE! SLENDER GIRL SLENDER MAN AND SLENDER-TROLL!" I started running away being chased and saw someone else start running in front of me, I was invited by them to face cam and microphone to, "cool!" I allowed it and they allowed me just as they turned around and she popped up and started swearing "FUCKING-JAVLA HAN-HELL-NIEN- FÖRSVINN-HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She said some words in Swedish 'poor girl probably doesn't know I'm Swedish' "S-s-sorry" he said and I looked at her "oh hey again!" "What do you mean again?" A look of realization hit her "H-hi pizza guy...really sorry i just I nearly sh-craped my pants since I was grabbed by the slenders.." She trailed off and I hid a small blush 'stop it Felix she looks like a sixteen year old! No need to be a perv with the ladies!' "no it's ok I do that all the time..I'm actually from Sweden but I just moved to New York after me and my ex..broke up.." I said with a tint of sadness..me and my ex had recently broken up and I really loved her..but she cheated on me,"wow..I moved from Georgia after I caught my stinkin ex with some girl... Do you want me to blur your face and cut out this part for my YouTube vid? Since I'm gonna post this.." She said with a little bit of sadness "No need! I'm a YouTuber to! My names PEEEWWWDIIIIEEEEPIEEE!" I said laughing and she started to laugh.  
K XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX F  
I gave her my number, she said she would edit around with the number part so no one knew, she said she would call! She also said she was nineteen! So I won't be a perv!


End file.
